Secrets within ink
by A Soulless Poet
Summary: A mix of poems from Fruits Basket and D Grey-man all written by my own hand. Pieces are about single people, their relationships and feelings towards each other. All of it a mix, I hope you enjoy.
1. Bound and shattered

_**Bound and shattered**_

White feathers rain down,

Like snow, they gather around his feet.

Shed feathers of a fallen angel.

Blood rains from the sky,

staining the pure white,

a sickly pink.

A tear of ink falls,

yet another stain,

another smear,

on the fabric of such beauty.

Such wonder.

Tears of ink rain down,

one after another.

No more white is left in his feathers.

Gathering the feathers close,

the angel remakes his shattered wings.

Death would be proud...

Standing tall, the angel opens his shattered wings.

Wings of blood,

wings of ink.

Bound, he is no longer a minion of Above.

He is now a partner in,

Death,

War,

Pestilince,

Famine.

A fallen angel, in service to Darkness.

He fell to escape,

fell to be free from chains that bound.

In doing so, he bound himself to a new master.

Another set of chains.

This bond is eternal.

No way out.

No looking back.

Only forwards...

Always,

Only forward.

No letting go...


	2. Darkness

_**This is a tad out of ….order...I guess you could say – but I just had to post it...**_

_**~Yuki and Akito~**_

_**Darkness**_

Enveloped...

the darkness draws him in.

Darkness.

Ever there, he can't escape...

Dark eyes,

that look past the unwanted.

Dark eyes,

that ignore his agony.

Eyes that strip away his armour...

Right to the very center of his soul.

He's left raw, bruised and bleeding.

Still feeling the sting of the blows.

Eyes of darkness ignore it all.

Footsteps walk away,

All light leaves the room...

A new, less darker darkness envelopes him...

Once again...he is...

Alone.


	3. Here I stand

_**Here I stand**_

Stand tall,

get ready to take a risk,

you might loose it all.

Step forward,

you can have it all,

just reach for it,

try for the moon,

land in the stars.

The good,

the bad,

Only if you try.

Fight for it,

you need to earn your right for it!

Stand tall,

step forward,

don't look back.

Ignore the pain,

the hesitation.

Cast aside the doubt,

Put away the worry.

Stand tall,

step forward.

It's yours,

come and get it.

Everything is in reach,

You just need to stand tall,

take a leap forward...

and just...

fall...


	4. My heart, the idiot

_**My heart, the idiot**_

_My heart, the idiot,_

_has fallen for one I cannot have. _

_When I see her, my heart,_

_the idiot, beats a mile a minute._

_I see her with another,_

_my heart weeps, silent tears._

_I see her alone,_

_my idiot,_

_naive,_

_foolish,_

_heart sings. _

_The song is not of my choice, but that from deep within._

_The desire to hold her close, kiss her, tell her how I feel..._

_**that **is **my** choice._

_My mind, it knows she is not mine. _

_Knows and accepted. _

_My heart,_

_the idiot,_

_has fallen for one that can never be mine. _

_She is gone, _

_and yet, _

_my heart, it still sings for her. _

_Time passes, as always..._

_Everyone has accepted that she is gone,_

_even me...! _

_Except..._

_my idiot,_

_naive,_

_foolish,_

_stupid,_

_heart._

_She is not mine to have..._

_but yet, my heart **still **sings._

_Lost in a lullaby, from deep within..._

_for now, it sings..._

_forever it weaves it's sirens song..._

_My idiot heart..._

_Lost in it's own heartsong. _


	5. Nightmares and secrets

_**Nightmares and secrets**_

Hidden secrets,

nightmares,

painful memories.

All of it, they stick,

stuck to you like glue,

you can't remove them.

A small mouse,

stuck in a trap,

no escape.

Try as you might,

fear of rejection,

forces you to hide them deep

inside.

A vault in the darkness of your mind.

Stuck, bound, trapped.

The secret threatens to overwhelm you.

Eat you alive from the inside out.

Right from your core, out to the world.

But you struggle to hold it.

Bury it,

burn it,

hide it,

forget it.

Everything you can,

just to escape this nightmare.

Far, far to late, you learn.

You can fight to the end,

run until you drop,

hide in the darkest corners.

Do anything under the sun and stars,

but there is never and never will be...

A way out.

No escape...

Trapped...

Forever...

Your nightmare.


	6. No more his angel

_**~Tohru~**_

_**No more his angel**_

Bathed in light,

only his eyes to see.

She is his angel.

The light at the end of the tunnel,

in his long and despairing life.

Eyes so blue,

like the ocean.

When he looks into them,

it seems he falls forever...

Forever...

not wanting to land,

forever, he's drawn in,

not wanting to falter.

She is his angel,

his light,

the one thing that keeps him sane,

in this world, so cold.

Her eyes hold love,

love he so desperately craves.

His heart sings for it.

But...

It is not to be.

Her heart belongs not to him,

but to another man.

He is Yuki.

His Angel,

love,

wish,

prayer,

hopeless dream,

siren,

heart breaker...

_**Tohru**_


	7. On the day it all ends

_**On the day it all ends**_

On the day it all ends,

friends will gather,

family will wear a brave face.

That day, my place of rest is chosen.

Prayers said,

roses laid,

tears shed.

On the day it all ends,

I wont be in heaven,

I will not sing with the angels.

I wont be in hell,

repenting my sin.

I will be standing in the crowed.

Holding _her._

Brushing away _her _tears.

The pulls of _eternal slumber_,

they pull to me.

But I wont go.

Only when _she _has let me go,

will I embrace _eternal rest_.

My dying wish?

_Her _happiness...


	8. Passion

_**Passion**_

_Heart pounding,_

_Head spinning,_

_I take a chance,_

_make a stand,_

_at life,_

_at living,_

_at more then just existing._

_At love,_

_at passion,_

_at more then just hating the world and those in it._

_Our world is cold,_

_ice in the veins of it's people._

_I wish to warm it up, _

_starting with..._

You...

_Make you smile with my words,_

_laugh with my verses._

_Give the passion! _

_For life,_

_for living,_

_loving._

_To give you a chance,_

_to do more than just..._

_exist. _


	9. The lie that is life

_**Please pardon the language in the poem – but it came out this way and I will not change it.**_

_**The lie that is Life**_

Life.

It just sits there, laughing.

It mocks us,

spits on us,

teases us.

Life gives us a shred of joy,

then rips it from our clinging grasp, laughing hysterically.

Our pain,

our agony,

our hopelessness,

all of it, it feeds Life's sick pleasures.

Seeing us try and rip blood from stone,

it _smiles._

A sick,

twisted,

mirthless,

ugly,

dark,

smile.

A smile of one who has bled another dry.

Still, we cling to life.

Cling and keep going forwards.

That's all we can really do.

Keep squeezing blood from the stone.

Keep making a living,

and just keep going.

Ever forward.

Life can just very well go suck a duck.

Because, honestly?

Right now – I _don't _trust that bitch, life.

Or her partner, Lady Luck.


	10. The mouse and the piper

_**Although I do not own the characters in Fruits Basket, I do however own this and the other poems to follow...reviews – and yes flames – are welcome, but please, go easy? :3**_

_**~Akito~**_

_**The ****M****ouse and the ****P****iper**_

He turns the corner,

Amethyst eyes look back,

they seek the one assurance,

that he is not alone.

They seek the one he fears,

most of all.

His devil.

His demon.

His shadow.

Always there,

Always watching,

Always knowing.

Dark eyes hold twisted secrets,

not for him to know.

Dark eyes hold agonizing secrets,

Ones he knows, all to well...

Each secret,

A promise,

A threat,

A death sentence.

Each whisper,

A cut from a knife.

A cut so deep,

it cannot be seen on the surface.

But inside...

Inside, he is screaming,

The cut is bleeding.

A lost child reaching out,

Needing more then food,

more then water,

more then life itself...

Arms to hold him,

A voice to say they love him.

It's the dream of a lonely child.

Arms reach out,

embrace to tight.

A voice whispers,

sounding to harsh.

It says it loves him,

He knows it lies.

Scars prove it.

The arms, his blanket,

The cruel voice, his lullaby.

One who holds him,

His nightmare...

Like a little child,

he lets his devil hold him tight,

Let's the horrid lullaby wash over him.

He's lost this battle,

but the war rages ever on...

He is Yuki...

His angel,

keeper,

lover,

friend,

guardian...

His devil,

Jailer,

Master,

Torturer

Nightmare...

_**Akito**_


	11. Time

_**Time**_

Slowly time passes,

Slowly, days,

weeks,

months,

years.

All pass in a moment,

a breath.

For those of us who live it,

it feels an eternity.

Hundreds of years forced on our beings.

The weight of the years on our bones.

Our flesh is scarred with

trials,

mishaps,

battles and

an all out war to

live.

All soon passes,

slowly time melts away.

Slowly days,

weeks,

months,

years.

All pass in a moment.

Gone in the blink of an eye,

it's all...

gone

to

nothing...


	12. Wax wings

_**Wax wings**_

_**~Lavi~**_

Much like Icarus,

I've flown to close to the sun.

My sun,

Tohru.

My wings of wax,

my uncontrollable desire and curiousity.

I am like a child with a new book.

Her smile called to me,

I had to get closer.

The sun of her smile,

it drew me closer.

Much like Icarus,

I was drawn towards the wonder

of all of it.

The only difference was his desire of flight,

mine was the desire to see my sun up close.

My sun, my love

my Tohru...

Much like Icarus,

I've flown to close to the sun.

My wings of wax have melted...

But, unlike Icarus,

I choose to stay grounded...


	13. Who I am

_**Who I am**_

_**~Kyo~**_

Some,

they call me

_Freak._

Others?

Well they call me

_monster._

People of my own family,

especially the ones in on the

_Big secret_.

They call me _far worse._

My own mom,

she left me.

Yeah.

Killed herself,

Couldn't handle it.

My dad?

The bastard could care less.

Hell, he could even go to hell!

My blue eyed angel...

she saved me.

She helped me see,

all I _could _be.

Her name?

_Tohru._

Mine?

I have many, so you pick...

_Monster,_

_Freak,_

_bastard,_

_loner,_

_lover,_

_friend,_

_confidant,_

Which do I prefer?

Well,the name I was given,

the name that's whispered each night,

with every kiss,

every embrace...

You can call me...

_Kyo_


	14. Crazy stupid fake love

_**Crazy stupid fake love**_

_Love._

Love is...

Crazy,

stupid,

fake,

a lie...

Love is addictive,

the ultimate drug,

the best of highs.

It blinds us,

binds us against our will.

Love makes people do such stupid things.

Once...I too fell pray to this _thing._

This _love._

_She _was my angel.

The wings in my step,

the sun in my smile.

Well...

my wings broke,

and I fell.

My smile became ice,

Cold and bitter.

My angel had become my demon.

A siren sent straight from hell,

to torture,

taunt,

and tease me.

The whole of it, all a lie.

So...

when some one says "Love",

I say...

Love is:

A mystery,

beautiful,

a gift,

a prayer whispered,

a hope cried out.

Love is so very many things.

Just...

not for me.

_A single tear stains the bottom of the page..._


	15. He who is no longer

_**He who is no longer**_

_~Yuki~_

Some, they call me

Prince.

Others?

Yuki.

My family, well they give me other names.

Rat,

Betrayer,

Liar,

Idiot,

Thief.

The very few closest to me, they call me different names still.

Friend,

Brother,

Cousin,

Yuki.

The one who knows me best of all,

who accepts me, no matter what,

For who I am...

The one who knows me best of all,

who gives and gives,

only asking for crimson tears in return...

Well, _that _one calls me,

_Victim,_

Whispering false words of love...giving pleasure, through pain...

You?

You can call me...

_He who is no longer..._


	16. My friend, my enemy

_**~Kyo~**_

_**My enemy, my friend**_

He looks and he can see,

Amethyst eyes catch those of crimson.

He can see desire,

need,

love,

Much of the same things,

he so dares hope reflect in his eyes.

But...

He knows said hope to be lost.

Abandoned,

left for dead,

crushed,

shattered,

burned.

Right to his very soul, the hopelessness weighs.

Amethyst eyes,

meet eyes of crimson.

His enemy.

Clearly written there, a promise:

_Touch her, and die_

A threat. A promise.

One he could ignore,

but wont.

She is already lost to _him..._

Enemy,

rival,

beast,

once friend,

once brother,

betrayer...

_**Kyo**_


	17. Empty

_**Empty**_

I sit and I watch.

Laugh while the world around me...

burns.

Such is life,

of unwanted fate.

So few get to choose their lot

in this game.

_Life._

A joke.

A thing to be laughed at and mocked.

The people that sit and say:

We make our own fate"

well...hold on to what shred of hope you have.

This world has extra only for the chosen few.

Those of us who march on forever,

looking one step forwards...

Never.

Look.

Back.

There is nothing there...


	18. Snow, our white lie

_**Snow, our white lie**_

Second month of a new year,

still the snow is angry.

Bitter and cold, the winds,

they howl.

Scream as if a banshee,

straight from Hell.

Ten and two days into the month.

Still great mounds of snow,

a blanket of white.

The two lovers, wrapped in a blanket are fooled.

Green eyes meet azure.

Warmth can be seen there,

the complete opposite from the outside.

Black and white.

The blanket of white,

it hides the filth.

The secrets,

the scars.

Under the blanket of white, the lovers are fooled.

Lulled into a sense of security.

Like children, they play to hide their fears.

They cannot see it,

therefor it is not real.

_For now._

Just for now,

they are afforded such an escape.

Such a freedom.

Always, only for now...


	19. White snow's promise

_**White Snow's Promise**_

White as snow,

a clean slate.

The field before him,

offers promise.

The virgin snow, it calls.

Untouched.

Unclaimed.

With childish abandon,

a fire consumes him.

Heed the call of the snow.

Claim it.

Make it his,

his alone.

With the first mark of his boot,

he claims it.

With a frozen finger, he signs his name and hers in a heart.

Unique, all their own.

Crimson eyes burn with unshod tears,

as he dashes the heart and their names away forever.

Alas, his heart weeps.

Such an embrace is to not be his.

Bound by duty, by responsibilities,

both beyond his reach to change.

Trapped behind a cage of uncertainty,

bound by a crippling shyness.

Trapped by a cage of his own doing.

Still he can imagine,

the crisp coolness,

the angry bite,

teasing burn.

As if there, he hears the crunch of snow.

Crystals, thousands in number,

cracking under his wondering feet.

For this night unto dawn,

and the days and nights there after,

his cruel,

twisted,

gentle,

kind,

Imagination will serve him do.

White as snow,

a clean slate.

The field before him offers promise...

That promise from the field of snow is all he has left...

She is in the arms of another...

Lost to him forever.

The snow before him calls to him,

Stepping forward,

he answers...


End file.
